


new york city [please go easy]

by hannahsapiens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Percy and Jason have sex ;), Really. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsapiens/pseuds/hannahsapiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one broken heart living in New York City tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new york city [please go easy]

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it turned out to be a multi-chaptered fic. Well ;) For @seventhdemigod, you made me sin™

When I was twelve years old, I came to realize a few things. I knew back then that my dad is an asshole, and that I needed to break free from him. I also realized that my stepmom is nothing but a greedy powerful woman, who would use anyone just to rise to power.

And third, there is no such thing as love.

It all started when I was in college. It was an honor passing NYU, but I was a flighty eighteen year old. I changed majors a lot, from Political Science to Literature to settling in for a degree in Art. My father almost busted a vein after I decided that I don't want to be a CEO anymore. He didn't care much after that, but he still wanted me to have at least a shred of control over the company.

My stepmother, however, disagreed, and fought me tooth and nail. But my resolve is set. I am getting a degree on Art, whether they like it or not.

\----

New York was beautiful during winter. 

New York became my favorite subject of photography. Usually my gallery contained pictures from the New York skyline, or the skies of New York at dusk and dawn. It was beautiful.

I met Percy Jackson in New York.

\----  
I was running late for class.

"Shit Rachel's going to kill me." I mutter. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my class partner and occasional model, will behead me for staying up all night. Like me, Rachel is a product of her father's infidelity. Though she gets constant support from her dad, she never really wanted the uptight life. Rachel was a wild soul, a perfect compliment to my silent one.

I was absolutely unaware of the guy right on front of me.

"Oh shit I am so sorry." 

Oh shit.

When I was 16 I had my first gay awakening. It was summer, and the beach was the only solution to the heat. At first, I was simply unbothered by the hot dudes who were running around shirtless. But then this really hot guy just sat beside me and gave me a soda. His name was Octavian, blonde hair blue eyes and all. He looked so good, I blew him behind the lifeguard shed. I regret nothing.

But this guy, he had nothing, nothing at all on Octavian.

The first thing you'll ever notice if you happen to meet him are his eyes. Fuck, I could drown in them. It's a perfect mix of a stormy sea underneath a calm sky, which is funny considering you can't have calm skies and stormy seas together.

And that hair, oh god.

And his red bow shaped lips.

"--sorry." He said

what. "What?"

He chuckles. Oh god. "I said, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh, oh. No, please. I bumped into you. I'm sorry, really. I'm just late for class and--"

He lets go of my arm, which I didn't realize he was holding, "I am so sorry, I must have kept you. Well, see you around."

"Jason. My name's Jason."

"Nice to bump into you, Jason."

He stands up and crosses the street.

It was only when he was out of sight that I realized I forgot to tell me his name.

\----

"You're late." Rachel tells me.

I smile sheepishly. "Nu uh. Not my fault. Hot guy, green eyes. Very pretty."

Rachel gapes at me. "Wow. He dumbed you up."

I smack her shoulders lightly.

"Seriously though Rach he was so--"

"Jason."

"--- and his eyes were so---"

"Jason."

"--- and his fingers Rachel I am telling you he had the be-"

"Jason!"

"What."

She gestures to a pile of photos on our table. "The assignment? Remember? Or were you too lost in the handsome stranger's eyes?"

Jason had the decency to blush. 

"Fine."

\----  
You can't and should never expect people to love you back.

They say that love is supposed to be a two way thing, and that you can never and should never love anyone who will never love you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Point out the typographical errors.


End file.
